Perdóname
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Sasuke era Sasuke, por la sociedad, por Konoha. No había razón para réplicas o resentimientos, si ellos tenían la culpa era solo cosa de esperar el costo de sus errores.


_Bueno, en realidad me estoy preguntando si me estoy volviendo loca, por esta inspiración un poco fea que tengo. Pero bueno aqui esta un fic que cree con toda la intención de que fuera un SasuHIna romántico, pero que llego a ser otra cosa jajaja. Tampoco sé en que tiempo se podría meter dicha historia, tomémoslo como algo después de la guerra con un Sasuke que no vuelve y sigue queriendo venganza de su pueblo._

_Pero bueno aquí esta lo que salio de mi atrofiada mente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdóname<strong>_

Estaba sola, la oscuridad de la noche la rodeaba, y el menéo de lo árboles consternaban sus sentidos. Debía estar tranquila, debería ser capaz de respirar adecuadamente, pero mientras se adentraba más en el terreno del follaje verdozo, sus nervios se crispaban más y su respiración estaba tan agitada, que daba la impresión de ser asmática.

Su Byakugan estaba activado, y llevaba un Kunai en mano. Uchiha Sasuke estaba cerca, acabaría con Konoha y ella debía detenerlo. Los demás shinobis se habían exparsido, y ahora era ella y la tétrica oscuridad que se cernía sobre su persona. Todo este revuelo era para buscar, aquel de un alma más oscura que aquellas noches sin luna en el cielo.

_Uchiha Sasuke_, el nombre del individuo en cuestión, repalpitaba en su mente. Aquel chico que tenía las mejores calificaciones a pesar de que se la pasaba mirando las ventanas, escapando de algo que nadie sabía; ese chico que no sonreía, ni por más que mucha gente se esforzo por tal cometido; el de piel pálida y sin vida: ese individuo que te transmitía gran tristeza con su mirada... Uchiha Sasuke, aquel que vió su vida arruinada desde su más tierna infancia.

Los arbustos sonaron estrepitosamente y su mirada se instauro en el lugar de donde provenía dicho sonido. Sus ojos persivieron un gran chakra, y en la oscuridad tal como un personaje fantasmagórico, su presencia fue tangible por ese par de ojos rojos, que resplandecían en las penumbras._ Tan vacios, tan tristes._

"Pobrecito_" escucho decir a las mujeres del clan, mientras sus miradas se desenfundaban, en aquel pequeño niño, que andaba por las calles con los ojos clavados en el suelo y esa mirada con el mismo fulgor que ahora. En esos tiempos, ella no lo entendió, no supo que había pasado, pero ni bien enterada, solo lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad, y de vez en cuando profería las mismas palabras que las otras personas... "pobrecito" ._

Antes el pequeño Uchiha iba y venía a su casa, cuando la familia Uchiha y Hyuga tendían a reunirse, con escusas amistosas y rivalidades ocultas. Por esos entonces fue que lo conoció, cuando ese chiquillo sonreía sin esfuerzo, cuando el niño parecía tener razones para ser feliz, ese entonces en que tenía ese resplandor del que ahora hacía falta.

Todo lo bueno debe terminar, su felicidad casi perfecta siempre tuvo un final premeditado, pero la forma en que se dieron las cosas fue cruel; la forma en que razgaron su pequeño pecho, el como acabaron con la inocencia de un simple infante, eso es algo que no pasa muy seguido y lo peor de todo es que nadie estuvo para él. Solo lo tomaron como un chisme, solo lo llegaron a mirar entriztecidos, todos intentaron obtener galardones insultando al asesino, pero Sasuke... _¿Quién en los tiempos de la herida recién instaurada intentó hablar con él, para algo más que un pésame? _Nadie, él estaba vacio y a nadie le importo.

Los pasos del hombre se acercaron, el nerviosismo hizo que el Byakugan se desactivara, y sus pasos retrocedieron cuando lo notaron demasiado cerca. Su corazón latía frenético, sus manos temblaron cual gelatina, y su cuerpo que dio un golpe seco y sonoro contra un arbol que irrumpio su camino, hizo que se quedase firme en ese lugar. El kunai se desenfudo cerca de su pecho, lo atacaría por el bien de todos, así se acabaría con tanta desgracia.

Los ojos del chico de mechas carbonosas le miraron atentos, esos ojos tristes y desolados. Una sonrisa maquiavélica y transtornada se amplio en la blaquesina piel del chico; una burla de aquella sonrisa que una vez hubo en sus labios cuando niño.

Sasuke era el malo, una clara muestra de lo que es un antagonista, entonces, _¿Por qué, al ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos, aquel sentimiento que predominaba era la culpa? _

A Sasuke nadie le ayudo, cuando entró en ese infierno personal, creyeron que era fuerte y lo tomaron como un genio sin sentimientos. Pero nadie tomó en cuenta que aún era un niño, que la persona que adoraba acabo con todo aquello que para él era su mundo, nunca alguien se atrevio a pensar que él estaba solo y abandonado.

Él desde muy niño habló de venganza, los demás lo tomaron como una incoherencia infantil, y no frenaron ese remolino de ambiciones poco benignas. Cuando se vio que perdía la sonrisa, el momento en que sus ganas de vivir iban de mano de la mano del odio y venganza, cuando los sueños y pasiones se desparramaron en el aire, _¿alguien lo ayudo? _Una clara muestra a esto era cuando lo veías y te daba cuneta que no; ya que por muchos que todos tengan el concepto de un Sasuke de personalidad arizca desde que nació, mentía o eran ignorantes, porque un tiempo corto hubo un Sasuke muy contrario, y lo dejaron morir.

_¿Quién es el monstruo_?, ¿Sasuke o aquellos que no tomaron en cuenta su infelicidad? Porque si empezaba a pensar en eso, Uchiha ya no era tan malo, y tenía razones suficientes para vengarze.

Naruto y Kakashi intentaron retenerlo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo con la herida abierta y ninguna medicina dada, ya tenía gangrena y la cura era inexistente para algo así de avanzado _¿Alguien intento curarlo antes?, ¿alguien capto que ya era demasiado tarde? _No. Nadie podría olvidar un pasado basado en tanto sufrimiento , ya había pasado un tiempo considerable para que todo empeorara – 7 años – hace mucho su mal destino se había trazado, y por tanto tiempo sin guía ya no había forma de volver al buen recorrido.

Nadie lo ayudo, todos lo dejaron al vacio y para recompensar creyeron que lo mejor era que estuviese en un cetro de oro. A nadie le importo su infelicidad en su debido momento, todos prefirieron vivir normlamente que darle un momento de amparo. Lo miraron solo como un arma y un objeto inanimado. Si Sasuke era lo de ahora se debía a que creció solo y con solo una meta equívoca, que nadie se digno a borrar.

El kunai que llevaba en manos se resvalo de sus manos, ya no quería pelear. Ella también fue otra culpable, no quiso ayudar y su sufrimiento le parecio poca cosa. Ya no era tan buena como todos decían.

Sasuke era Sasuke, por la sociedad, por Konoha. No había razón para réplicas o resentimientos, si ellos tenían la culpa era solo a esperar el costo de sus errores.

"perdóname" fue la palabra que salió de sus labios, mientras sentía el frio del metal encima de su cuello, y esos ojos de penetrante escarlata en su persona, a la vez que esa insólita sonrisa se ensanchaba en el rostro del chico. "perdóname" volvió a repetir antes de perder su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...¿qué podría decir? Para ser franca esta es mi opinión personal acerca del personaje y tengo la idea de que Konoha merece la factura de sus hemos visto que Sasuke no era lo que es en un principio, y pienso que sin un guía el ya debió perderse hace mucho. No es totalmente la culpa de él.<em>

_Yo en realidad al ver Naruto, me encuentro que el protagonista a pesar de ser odiado en un principio, simepre tuvo gente que le dio ganas para vivir y ser feliz. En cambio Sasuke, nada de nada, solo lo tildaban de genio y se acabo._

_A la hora de tratar con traumas, al menos hay aliviar las cosas en su debido momento. Porque a él le mataron a su familia en la cara, pero a mi parecer a ninguno de Konoha les importo más que para sus chismes del único sobreviviente. Lo peor es que estos se atreven a reclamar acerca de las decisiones que toma, si él ya dictamino su destino hace mucho, se atreven a contrariarlo tras 7 años- me dan ganas de reír._

_Bueno a pesa de que sé que muchos no deben estar de acuerdo con lo que pienso, con esta segura pro-Sasuke, además de que apuesto que muchos deben de odiar este final. Espero ver un reviezw por aquí._


End file.
